The production of optoelectronic components which, after production, are intended to be fixed and contact-connected on a connection carrier often necessitates a series of individual processing steps that have to be carried out individually in particular for producing each component.
However, individual processing steps, that is to say steps which are carried out separately for each component, are cost-intensive and complex in comparison with processing steps which can be carried out simultaneously for a multiplicity of components.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a method for producing a multiplicity of optoelectronic components which can be produced in a simplified manner.